


Gorgeous

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [25]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, but also supportive boyfriend sehun, he refuses to let you not be confident about your body, whiny sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You didn't like the way the swimsuit you were currently trying on looked on you, but Sehun thought otherwise.





	Gorgeous

Sitting in the dressing room you smoothed over you stomach your nose cringing as you looked in the mirror. 

You were wearing a super cute swimsuit you had seen on the racks and while it looked cute on the hanger as soon as you put it on you changed your mind, a complete one-eighty on how it looked.

“How does it look babe?” you heard your boyfriend, Sehun ask from the other side of the door, eager to see what you would look like in the swimsuit. 

Looking at the door you paused before looking at the mirror deciding a little white lie was better than a scolding from your boyfriend. “It doesn’t fit,” you reply pulling at the fabric.

“Really because last I checked that was your size,” he mumbled knocking on the door. “I wanna see, lemme see,” he whined slightly eager to see.

“I told you Hunnie it doesn't fit,” you sigh, knowing he was going to whine until he got his way. 

“You don’t like how you look in it, that's what it is, isn't it? Let me see!!” he cries as he shakes the door handle to which a woman clears her throat. 

“Sir, please do not try to open the occupied stalls,” she says sternly causing Sehun to move away from the door, apologies falling from his lips. 

When the room became silent again you turned around, looking over to see the back of the swimsuit still not pleased with what you saw you sighed slightly upset.

Buying clothes sucked, and you hated it you felt like your body never fit clothes the way they should and it frustrated you to no end.

“I hate shopping,” you grumbled as you began to undo the suit only to hear your phone go off. 

_**Sehun:** I wanna seeee ;)_

Huffing you rolled your eyes before retying the suit and holding your phone up to the camera, taking a quick photo and sending it to him. 

**[attachment sent]**  
_**You:** there, happy._

_**Sehun:** You look Gorgeous, buy it. :)_

Looking back up at the mirror you took another look a the suit, a frown falling on your lips.

_**You:** No it looks awful the color doesn't match my skin tone and it makes me look so bloated._

A groan from the other side of the door could be heard followed by your boyfriend muttering. 

_**Sehun:** If you don’t buy it I will. You are getting that suit either way. You look Gorgeous and god how did I get so lucky to find someone as gorgeous as you, now hurry up and change the decision is made. I’m hungry._

Huffing you quickly changed back into your normal clothes, draping the swimsuit over your arm as you exited the dressing room only to have him standing there, waiting for you.

His hands snaked around your hips and pulled you flush with his chest. His face pressing into your hair. “Why do you think so lowly of yourself?” he whispered as he kisses your forehead.

“Sehun, please not here-”

“No, I just don’t understand how you could see yourself as ugly, when I see you as the gorgeous human being in and out, I hate hearing you talk so lowly about yourself,” he mumbles as he squeezes you tighter. “Now I'm not letting you go until you agree that you are the gorgeous woman on this earth you hear me.”

Humming you close your eyes, he wouldn’t let it go until you agreed with him, and your stomach growling made the decision for you. “Okay fine! I am gorgeous because my boyfriend says so. Now can we go him hungry, and I thought you were hungry too.”

Chuckling into your neck he released you “For now, but I better see you wearing that when we go to the beach next week or else,” he winks as he slips the suit out of your grasp and heads to the checkout, you hot on his tail.

“Ugh fine I will,” you roll your eyes as you both step into the line. 

“You will, Gorgeous,” he smirks as he leans down, pressing his lips to your for a short sweet kiss.


End file.
